Control
by OpheliaMikaelson
Summary: The trip to Denver made his blood run a little faster.


**Hey guys! I had this fanfiction on my computer like forever, and I even posted on tumblr (I'll put the tumblr on my profile ^^) So, that was my second try with the Kennett fandom. Hope you guys liked! :D**

**xoxo**

He heard about the trip to Denver, and that made his blood run a little faster on his veins. It's been a while since Kol felt that need of having a human next to him, and that was quite confusing, because humans were merely food and now he was having feelings about it?

But she was different. Bonnie Bennet was different from the other Mystic Falls' girls. She had… Strength and personality. She didn't make herself a victim or any of those shits. Bonnie made walls around her and made herself strong completely alone.

However, no one ever recognized that. And he knew the feeling of being left alone by everyone. That's why he believed she was like him. They were alone and sometimes made wrong choices and then… Everybody just leave them because of that.

Kol wasn't hiding anymore. He could feel the scared look on Bonnie's face when she notices him, and that made him smile a bit. Fear was such a powerful feeling that could break an entire life.

Bonnie bit her lips when notice the dark haired original looking at her. Was freaking awkward because he was stalking her and slowly killing every man who tried to talk to her with his eyes. The last one was Damon, but this time she didn't minded at all.

The young witch walked to her house, locking the door of bedroom and starring at the dark window when he almost jump on her with a soft smile on his lips.

- Kol… Please, stop stalking me like that. It's awkward! – She rolled eyes. – What do you want? I thought you were only interested on ruining Elena's life.

He laughed. – Nop, of course not, Bonnie. Invite me in, and we talk. – The vampire said softly.

Bonnie swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. – You can come in. – She said with a low voice, avoiding his eyes when he jumped in the bedroom. – Now, what do you – The witch swallowed a scream when he pushed her to the bed and pressed his own body against her. – NO! GET OFF ME NOW! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Kol smiled. – Oh, c'mon… - He wasn't making any kind of movement to hurt her. He holds her wrists over her head, looking at the young witch with curiosity. – You remind me Illana a bit. – The vampire said.

- Good. Now get off me! – Bonnie snarled.

The Mikaelson run his other hand over Bonnie's thighs, caressing the jeans on the right spots to make her moan. – I saw the way you look at me… But you know what? I could glamour you right here and right now and give you the best fuck you ever had. But I'm not that kind of vampire anymore. So… What is going to be, Bonnie Bennet?

Bonnie felt her body shaking against Kol's chest, the heavy breath coming out of her mouth was making a very strange sound echoing on the room. The truth was she was enjoying that. The dangerous feeling of how unpredictable Kol was and how he could simply kill her if she said no to him… Was disgusting.

But at the same time… Exciting.

- Let's see if you are everything you just told me, Kol. – She said with an evil smile.

Kol smiled and ripped her shirt off with her black bra. Bonnie breathed heavily, moaning louder when his tongue licked her nipple while his hands were opening her jeans button, removing it along with her panties.

The witch yelled when one of his fingers rubbed her clit, sliding inside her easily because she was already quite wet. – K-Kol… - His name escaped with a moan of pleasure and the vampire removed the finger from her, opening his own pants and holding his hard cock.

Bonnie felt herself being turned around and hands caressing her butt softly. On the next moment, the young witch screamed in delight when Kol's cock was rubbing her. – O-oh… God…

- God has nothing to do with that, Bonnie. – He whispered on her ear, penetrating her once until his cock disappeared inside her. His hips started with gentle movements, getting the speed according to her moans.

The witch could feel she was almost there, but then Kol just get off her with a smirk, lying down on the bed and making her sit on his lap while rubbing her thighs. Bonnie screamed, ridding on him harder and faster that she could process, letting her head go down while the vampire was quite busy licking her breasts.

- Oh… God! – Bonnie moaned in delight. She was so close now… But then again, Kol stopped her. The vampire was smiling again because Bonnie was so frustrated and not giving a killer look at him when he put her face down on the bed, caressing her again before being inside her with animal movements.

Bonnie bites the bed sheet so hard that her teeth were hurting a bit, but she wasn't caring about that. Because now, Kol was so freaking close and hard inside her, pulling her hips faster and faster until she felt herself come at the same time he did.

Kol could feel his fangs on his own lips, making them come back when he looked at Bonnie's sweat back and how her body was perfectly connected to his own. The vampire smiled, kissing her shoulders when Bonnie tried to get up.

-… And you were right. You're good at that. – Bonnie said with a satisfactory smile on her lips.

And then… The vampire laughed.

- You haven't seen a thing yet, little witch.


End file.
